Don't Go
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione asks Fred to stay with her just one more time. Rated slightly M.


_Don't Go by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione asks Fred to stay with her just one more time. Rated slightly M._

* * *

"Fred, don't go," Hermione pleaded from her bed into the near darkness of her bedroom. The whispered words hung in the air around her; it must have been the hundredth time she had given him that very request. In the dim candlelight, her dark eyes were locked on the shadowy figure of her lover as he slid his trousers up his long legs and buttoned them quickly. He paused his progress with his hands resting on his hips, his face bowed toward the floor. Hermione silently held her breath, hoping that he would offer her a different answer this time.

Fred swallowed and sighed, shuffling around nervously in his pocket. "You know that we can't, Hermione. I can't stay here," he paused, before muttering, "and you can't ask me to do this anymore." Hermione's heart shattered at these words.

She quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her nude form and stood. "What do you mean?" she asked earnestly. She stared at his profile, but he refused to face her. The few feet of space between them suddenly felt like an ocean filled with turbulent waves, and Hermione was afraid to move any closer.

Fred turned toward her, his face set like stone. "You know exactly what I mean," he told her sternly. He took a breath and his face softened. "Hermione, I can't come over anymore. You know as well as I do that Harry could arrive home from work suddenly, for any of a number of reasons."

He followed Hermione's sorrowful gaze as it fell to the diamond ring and wedding band that adorned her left hand. They both studied the rings, but said nothing. Hermione was beginning to feel sick over the jewels that Harry had given to her, along with his heart. She knew she was doing a terrible thing, but she couldn't seem to help herself where Fred Weasley was concerned. "And I can't lie to Angelina anymore. Each time I tell her I'm visiting one of my brothers, it makes me feel horrible," he told her honestly. Hermione glanced at the wedding band on his hand before she took in the expression on his face. She wanted to make him understand that they deserved to be together, but she wasn't so sure that she should continue to keep him from his wife.

She decided that her selfishness was best for both of them. "I can't be away from you, Fred," she told him, forcing her voice to remain steady, despite her shaky legs and erratically pounding pulse. "I love you."

Fred squeezed his eyes closed. "Hermione, don't say that, please," he whispered. "It only makes me want to stay with you forever." He knew there was no easy answer, nobody to really blame for this. He didn't want to love Hermione more than Angelina, but he couldn't change his heart.

Wordlessly, Hermione dropped the sheet from her grasp and reached out to Fred, running her palms along his chest before wrapping her arms around his waist. She let her flesh absorb all of the warmth and comfort that his had to offer. She fixed her gaze on his face, and they were both unable and unwilling to pull themselves apart. Hermione reached into his soft hair and slowly, purposefully guided his lips toward hers. "Just once more," she murmured before his lips met her in a sensual mesh of emotions. If only they had been able to be together like an honest couple, they would have both been so happy. Instead they had both ended up showing their spouses artificial happy faces while secretly pining for one another, longing for their stolen nights.

Fred ran his fingers gently, slowly down her spine, barely touching her flesh, but eliciting a moan and a shiver. Her soft lips worked magic against his neck, and her hands seamlessly moved along his abdomen to unfasten his trousers again. "Just once more," he confirmed, as Hermione brought him to the point where her touch was a necessity. Taking pleasure in her hands and lips, he allowed her to delay his departure for a few more hours. She pulled him back to her bed where she proved to him over and over again that staying with her was an excellent idea. They made love, each one knowing that they would never find something so amazing in the arms of another, but each of them realizing that they would have to try.

When they were both sated, Fred pulled Hermione against him, memorizing the curves of her hips and legs. He played with her wild hair while she told him, "I'm happy you stayed."

He smiled sadly. "Me too, love." His fingers drew small circles along Hermione's back and sides, as he listened intently to her soft breathing. Soon her eyes fluttered closed, and he knew he would need to force himself to pick up the remaining bits of his heart and leave her alone.

After Hermione was sleeping soundly, Fred arose and once again dressed. His mind was heavily weighted with contradicting thoughts about his tall spender wife who he would be returning to, and his curvy, spunky Hermione who he was leaving. They were nothing alike, and he knew which one he truly wanted to have. But he also knew damn well which one he would be staying with. He glanced down at Hermione's sleeping form and leaned to kiss her temple lightly. "I love you, too," he whispered against her cheek. A small smile appeared on her cherub-like face, causing Fred's breath to hitch in his throat. He quickly turned away, grabbed his jacket and Apparated out of the home that she shared with her husband. It wasn't fair, but it was too late for them now. He knew that from this point on, he'd only permit himself to keep his memories of her.

* * *

_I was feeling rather angsty, and this is what happened, lol. Did you like? Please review before I go all emo and cry!! _


End file.
